Hasta que el amor nos separe
by Sango-Hiraikoutsu
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC Cloud se ha casado y tiene una vida feliz y normal. Pero toda esa estabilidad se disolverá al encontrarse nuevamente con ella. READ AND REVIEW!


Una historia más ) sip

Una historia más ) sip. Ya estoy de vacaciones así que podré dedicarme a escribir con más tranquilidad y frecuencia, aunque mantengo mi palabra con respecto a realizar fics cortos únicamente. Soy incapaz de escribir historias largas porque aún me falta más praxis y precisar mejor mis ideas.

Con respecto al fic, pues no es sweet. Les prometo que el próximo que escriba sí lo será. Tampoco garantizo el final (sólo tengo el inicio y el clímax de la historia en mi cabeza) de la narración ni les aseguro que NO "vomitarán el corazón" (Frase tomada de "switchblades" una de las lectoras de mi anterior fic, Tears dry on their own). Ahora bien, este puede llegar a ser un poco más emocionante e incluso tener más sentimientos encontrados.

Sin embargo, les prometo que para el próximo fic si habré construido previamente toda la historia en mi cabeza y me aseguraré que su desenlace sea propio de cuento de hadas. Estará dedicado a ustedes, a mi integridad física y a su salud mental.

Por cierto, quiero darles las gracias a: SKAL Ani Li Lockhart Strife, zelink, rukiachan25, switchblades, Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon y Viiolet por haberme otorgado sus reviews en mi fanfic anterior, "Tears dry on their own". Gracias a sus comentarios me motivé a continuar escribiendo. Mas les dejo algo bien claro, conciso, con mayúsculas y negrita sostenida: TEARS DRY ON TEHIR OWN NO TENDRÁ SECUELA, NOOOOO!! SOPÓRTENLO!

Sin más que agregar, les dejo mi nueva obra. La canción empleada es "Love will tear us apart" de Joy Division. Ni tal creación, ni Final Fantasy VII y sus personajes me pertenecen.

ENJOY IT

**HASTA QUE EL AMOR NOS SEPARE**

¿Ya es de día?- me pregunto a mí mismo mientras poco a poco abro los ojos y los rayos del sol intentan establecer contacto con mis pupilas. Estiro un poco los brazos y las piernas y volteo mi rostro hacia el lado izquierdo. Allí estás tú, de espaldas, con tu cabello castaño claro desparramado por la almohada y la cama, con tu bata de dormir rosa, con tu respiración casi imperceptible; terriblemente hermosa, frágil y engañada por alguien que hasta hace poco tiempo te amaba de manera desmedida. Lástima que esos excesos sólo me hayan conducido al desengaño.

No puedo negar que te quiero muchísimo y por eso te cuido tanto; no sólo de los demás, sino también de mi mismo y por ello me trago palabras que tú deberías, mas no mereces, escuchar. Pero te quiero porque así lo CREÍ una vez, porque volviste a mi, porque en este momento estás conmigo, porque así se suponía que iba a ser. Te quiero porque eres mi amiga y así te siento… pero nada más.

Miro el reloj que yace en la mesa de noche próxima a mi ubicación. Son las 9:30 am. Me desperté tarde con respecto a lo usual, tú también lo harás (aún estás dormida). No necesito que me des explicaciones falsas o verdaderas y tampoco requiero preguntarte para saber la razón de tu demora al despertar. Sé, sin cuestionarte, que te mantuviste despierta hasta que me oíste llegar a eso de las 2:00 am y cuando sentiste mis pasos cerca de nuestra habitación te hiciste la dormida para ahorrarnos una discusión o me libraste de la tarea de tener que mentirte una vez más y de repetirte un lugar y una actividad que no correspondieron a mi velada.

Sé que especularás muchísimas cosas e incluso admito que tendrás una idea muy cercana de lo que hice ayer y otras tantas veces similares desde hace aproximadamente un año, cuando comenzaron mis recónditas escapadas a cualquier momento y mis llegadas luego de varias horas, o incluso días, pero siempre encubiertas por pretextos muy bien pensados.

No obstante, estoy seguro de que por tu mente jamás ha pasado el hecho realmente importante y grave de todo este asunto: no estuve con cualquiera, estuve con _ella. _Sí, ella, quien es nuestra amiga, quien ha sido espléndida con nosotros pese a aquel sentimiento del cual tú tenías conocimiento pero cuya existencia yo ignoraba completamente. Ella, a quien quieres como tu propia hermana, por quien en secreto has sentido una especie de envidia sana. Ella, cuyos labios me devoré anoche una vez más.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al lavabo. Abro la ducha pero segundos después cambio de opinión y decido tomar un baño. Necesito tiempo para reflexionar, para tomar decisiones. Aunque antes de ello necesito recordar todo lo que ha sucedido hasta entonces, o mejor dicho, acordarme de cuando empecé a darme cuenta de que había dejado de amarte.

Luego del conflicto con Kadaj y sus hermanos, unos dos meses después, y estando yo en una de mis tantas visitas a la Ciudad Olvidada, apareciste allí de improvisto. Te vi y no daba fe a lo que mis ojos presenciaban. Me quedé estático por unos segundos mientras tú me observabas con desconfianza e incredulidad. Te entiendo, yo tampoco me fiaba de aquellos instantes.

Aún así corrí hacia ti y te estreché contra mi cuerpo mientras rompía a llorar como un niño. Tú tampoco te ahorraste el llanto y sentí como tus cálidas lágrimas se derramaban también en mi rostro. Te abracé, te toqué e impulsivamente te besé. Luego de habernos calmado un poco, te subiste a mi moto y te llevé a Midgar. Les avisé al resto de nuestros amigos para que nos encontraramos todos en aquella ciudad y celebrar tu regreso.

Así fue. Finalmente AVALANCHA entera estaba reunida y aplaudiendo las victorias en conjunto. En aquel momento fuimos tremendamente felices, todos sin excepción… hasta el instante en el que, sin haberte consultado, declaré en voz alta que me casaría contigo. Tú te sorprendiste, los demás también, pero no del mismo modo. A partir de aquel momento y a pesar de las felicitaciones recibidas, la alegría que se respiraba en el ambiente no fue la misma; aún estaba allí pero no en toda su amplitud, pues el corazón de uno de los asistentes se había deshecho cuando mis palabras fueron pronunciadas. Ese alguien que, ignorando su propia amargura, nos abrazó y nos dijo: "Les deseo lo mejor del mundo". Alguien que, una semana después de nuestra boda (a los seis meses de haberte hallado), desapareció (con la excusa de querer llevar a cabo un proyecto ideado desde la infancia) y nos legó su casa y su negocio. Ese alguien era _ella._

Recuerdo el inicio, ¡cuánto nos adorábamos! Yo no podía dejar de besarte, ni de dedicarte palabras bonitas y dulces maneras. Cuando salía a trabajar, no dejaba de pensarte ni un segundo y ansiaba desesperadamente terminar mis labores lo más rápido posible para poder estar en casa, contigo. Todos los días te regalaba una flor, todos los días te entregaba mi vida entera, todos los días admiraba tu cuerpo y tu cabello y con ambos me embriagaba, todos los días éramos las personas más felices que pisaban la tierra. Nuestra era la dicha y la prosperidad. Nuestro era el futuro más prometedor. Tú y yo a final de cuentas y nada más.

Y así de felices fuimos hasta un día, un segundo, un instante imperceptible en el que comencé a replantear mis sentimientos por ti. No me pidas una fecha exacta, mas puedo confirmarte que veinte días después de cumplir nuestro segundo aniversario de bodas, las dudas y el remordimiento se apoderaban de mi mente y de mi corazón. Puedo asegurártelo ya que ese día me encontraba en casa (tú estabas de compras con tu madre), ordenando mi oficina, cuando oí que tocaban el timbre de entrada. Me dirigí allí y al abrir la puerta la sorpresa me invadió hasta el punto de hacerme temblar: era_ ella_, inesperada, sonriente y terroríficamente bella y magnífica. La abracé un tanto vacilante, tal vez tenía miedo de que me vieras. Yo sé que tú entenderías mi muestra de afecto hacia mi amiga de la infancia a quien no veía hacía más de dos años, aunque mi temor justificaba todas las ideas que se forjaban en mi mente desde hacía unos días y todos los deseos oscuros de los que era dueño mi ser.

La hice pasar y la contemplaba de una manera fija, desconcertada y un tanto bobalicona. Ella sólo me sonreía tímidamente y de una manera indirecta se hacía desear. Días antes la había recordado al ver una fotografía que nos tomamos juntos durante la re apertura del séptimo cielo, hacía algunos años. Fue entonces cuando sentí una fuerte punción dentro de mí. Allí me di cuenta que la extrañaba, que la ansiaba, y experimenté sensaciones que me hicieron sentir culpable, que me condujeron a besarte la frente y a abrazarte en señal de una disculpa que tú no captaste.

Llegaste a la casa y la abrazaste efusivamente. Comimos, charlamos, nos reímos, con completa serenidad, con total normalidad. Cuando ella decidió marcharse la convidaste a quedarse, le recordaste que esas cuatro paredes eran su casa y que las adyacentes eran su trabajo. Ella sonrió y te indicó que no te preocuparas, que ella se había establecido en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. Se fue y desde entonces no fui el mismo. Se fue y a partir de allí nosotros como unión tampoco fuimos los mismos, habíamos dejado de ser uno.

Ella nos visitaba todos los días y yo abstenía tanto mis sentimientos al punto de causarme una tremenda incomodidad. Yo continuaba tratándote con cariño, delicadeza y amabilidad, pero ahora mis atenciones no resultaban tan sinceras. Invertía todo mi esfuerzo en evadir aquellos pensamientos que me conducían a la duda, pero toda aquella tarea resultaba inevitable.

Finalmente, un día decidí no hablarle ni acercármele más. Si ella llegaba a nuestra casa, yo salía con la excusa de un trabajo pendiente; si ella me llamaba yo no atendía el teléfono… excusas, pretextos, justificaciones, evasivas, todo ello porque tenía miedo de cometer un error, de dejarme vencer por una quimérica indecisión. Yo fui feliz cuando regresaste a mi vida, cuando correspondiste a mis sentimientos, cuando nos casamos, ¿Por qué ahora mi piel se erizaba al rozar su piel, al escuchar su voz o al mirarla directamente a los ojos? No era posible, ella sólo era mi amiga y tú… se suponía que eras mi gran amor, la persona cuya muerte y ausencia sufrí durante más de dos años, con quien decidí casarme y reconstruir mi vida; mas desde que ella arribó nuevamente a mi vida me sentí inconforme e inseguro de mí mismo y de mis sentimientos. Uno de esos días te me acercaste y con gran prudencia me contaste que me sentías raro para con ella, que notaste una especie de evasión por mi parte. No te dejé terminar, sólo te di un pequeño beso en los labios y te dije que estaba bien, que el trabajo me tenía un poco agobiado, que hablaría con ella y me disculparía en caso de que fuese necesario.

Yo pensaba que esas palabras habían sido una escusa para tranquilizarte, para no provocarte sospechas ni para crearte la necesidad de ahondar más en el tema. No obstante, aquellas palabras se convirtieron en hechos cuando aquella noche me encontré frente a la puerta de su apartamento. ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Ni yo mismo podía asumirlo. Nervioso de mí mismo y un tanto desconfiado de aquella realidad toqué el timbre. La puerta se abrió y la encontré. Me sonrió dejando ver una expresión de extrañeza y sorpresa. Me hizo pasar mientras me ofrecía un café. Me senté en uno de los muebles que se hallaban en la sala, con las manos en las rodillas y con mirada inquieta. No examiné mucho el lugar pues tenía demasiado miedo y sé que ella se percató de eso cuando me trajo la bebida pero se abstuvo de hacer preguntas al respecto. Se sentó en un sillón frente a mí e intentamos mantener una conversación normal pero ella no aguantó y reveló sus inquietudes:

-Siento que me evades- dijo con voz suave- ¿Por qué lo haces? Necesito saberlo, no me agrada esta actitud… es decir, ha pasado tanto tiempo…

No pude resistirme y la miré fijamente a los ojos. Ella se dio cuenta de mi acción y se sonrojó un poco. Inesperadamente sentí su mano sobre las mías, tratando de tomarlas.

-Te extrañé- me confesó con el mismo tono de voz.

Yo me callaba las palabras, yo pensé en ti, en tu amor y tus atenciones hacia mi, en todo lo que habíamos formado juntos… pero no pude seguir evadiendo todas aquellas sensaciones y emociones que me torturaban todos los días desde que ella había llegado. No pude seguir aprisionando lo que se reventaba por salir y expandirse.

-Yo también te extrañé- le contesté y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

-No lo digas por cortesía- me replicó un tanto molesta y al mismo tiempo entristecida

-Es en serio- le dije mientras, sin soltar su mano, me senté a su lado y pegué su frente contra la mía. La observé fijamente y ella me sonrió. No estoy seguro de lo que ocurrió en ese momento, sólo sé que inesperadamente comenzamos a besarnos. Mi mano soltó la suya y junto a la otra abracé su cintura mientras ella se aferraba a mi cuello. Le toqué la espalda entera, el cuello, el cabello y ella hacía lo mismo, mientras me comía su boca, la comisura de sus labios, su cuello, su rostro entero. No emitimos palabra alguna, no pusimos reparos ante aquel hecho, no nos importaron las circunstancias que nos rodeaban. Sólo fuimos ella y yo y al resto del mundo lo metimos en un saco. Pasado un rato, quizás unos veinte minutos, ella se separó de mí súbitamente y acomodándose la ropa que yo había desordenado un poco y peinándose el cabello con sus propias manos, me dijo:

Ya es tarde. No deberías preocuparla…

Yo entendí la señal, ella también se sentía dudosa e incluso un tanto turbada por aquella escena. Me despedí acomodándome también el vestuario y un "Hasta luego" fue suficiente. A pesar de ello, me regaló una sonrisa.

Mientras me devolvía a casa sentí remordimientos, y la desazón aumentó cuando, al llegar, te vi sentada en uno de los sillones de la salita leyendo un libro de cocina, esperándome. Me saludaste efusivamente desde tu ubicación y yo rogaba porque no te acercaras y percibieras _su _aroma. Me di una ducha de agua helada y al dirigirme a la cama tú ya me esperabas allí, sonriente, cándida, dulce. Esa noche te besé, te toqué, te despojé de tu ropa y los contactos se hicieron mucho más intensos… pero esta vez no lo disfruté. Mientras estaba contigo, en aquel momento, me sentía demasiado incómodo. En parte porque me angustiaba haberte engañado, en parte porque tú confiabas en que aquellas sensaciones sólo las compartía contigo; aunque la verdadera razón de tal desagrado era el hecho de no sentir lo mismo, de darme cuenta que los besos de ella me apasionaron mucho más que esa noche contigo.

Al día siguiente reflexioné y me calmé un poco más. "Es sólo una aventura, un deseo reprimido" me decía a mí mismo asegurando que mi amor hacia ti se encontraba intacto, que ella sólo era sólo era un encanto físico. Y así lo creí. Y así lo mantenía, aunque nuestra relación, lenta y dolorosamente, se fue fragmentando.

Poco a poco se acabaron las flores, las palabras hermosas y la certeza de que tú eras el amor de mi vida mientras que las visitas a aquel apartamento se hicieron más frecuentes. E incluso, con la excusa de que eran "asuntos del trabajo", llegué a escaparme con ella durante todo un fin de semana a las ciudades y pueblos adyacentes. Al principio confiabas en mi seguridad, pero a medida en que dejábamos de ser la pareja más enamorada del mundo tú comenzaste a preocuparte y te convertiste en un ser suspicaz.

Y a medida que esa confianza de hacía más estrecha, yo ponía menos empeño en no preocuparte y los remordimientos me azotaban cada vez menos. Sí fui egoísta, pero sólo de esa manera pude develar la realidad.

Hubo una vez en la que me confesaste tus inquietudes. "Estás extraño", "Ya no te siento el mismo", "¿Acaso hice algo malo?", "¿Estás aburrido de esto?" y muchas otras preguntas me hiciste. No tuve valor para decirte la verdad porque te quería… incluso creo que aún te amaba. Sentí pena por ti y vergüenza de mi mismo. Es cierto. Aún te amaba, pero un extraño presentimiento me anunciaba que poco a poco estaba dejando de hacerlo.

_When the routine bites hard_

_And ambitions are low_

_And the resentment rides high_

_But emotions won't grow_

_And were changing our ways,_

_Taking different roads_

Y mientras dejaba de amarte a ti, más me daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella implicaba mucho más que un deseo o atracción física y banal.

_Then love, love will tear us apart again_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_

Es cierto, yo la besaba cuantas veces quería y le hacía el amor igual cantidad de oportunidades, pero era mucho más que eso. Después de intimar, la abrazaba y mientras la miraba a los ojos le hablaba de cualquier cosa, la hacía reír, conmoverse, exaltarse… y todo aquello me hacía feliz. Ahora las palabras dulces y las flores eran para ellas. Intercambiábamos cartas, escuchábamos música juntos, recordábamos viejos tiempos, jugábamos, bromeábamos, nos confiábamos el uno al otro... y todo eso me parecía precioso, divino y perfecto. En cambio al llegar a casa... no puedo decir que me parecía un calvario porque sería injusto y deshonesto. Sin embargo, no resultaba igual de maravilloso.

_Why is the bedroom so cold_

_Turned away on your side?_

_Is my timing that flawed,_

_Our respect run so dry?_

_Yet theres still this appeal_

_That weve kept through our lives_

Me sentía bien al abrazarte, al hablarte, al compartir contigo, pero todo ese afecto se fue transformando y desembocando en un sentimiento totalmente distinto. Al principio no lo entendía y las inquietudes me abrumaban en sobremanera. "¿Por qué te hago esto?" Ese era mi perenne dilema "Yo te amaba" me excusaba a mi mismo. Y no lo descifré hasta aquel día, en el que fui a su apartamento y la verdad llegó a mis manos de una forma espontánea e incluso un tanto abrupta:

- Tengo que irme- le dije mientras ella me levantaba del sofá, después de haber visto una película juntos.

Ella me tomó la mano velozmente y la trajo hacía sí.

-No te vayas- me rogó con expresión melancólica- aún no por favor.

Solté su mano suavemente y la miré con compasión

- Tengo una esposa… y a decir verdad, ella no merece esto que le estamos haciendo- le expliqué.

Ella se limitó a entrecruzar sus brazos y contraerlos hacia su cuerpo mientras bajaba el rostro. Yo suspiré y di media vuelta. Cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta, volvió a hablar:

- Yo soy quien no merece esto- confesó.

Me volteé y la miré extrañado. Pero ella no me permitió emitir sonido alguno. Volteó su rostro hacia mí y con los ojos humedecidos declaró lo que tanto tiempo su corazón albergó y abstuvo:

-Yo te amo Cloud, siempre te he amado.

Mi cuerpo entero se paralizó pues no podía asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. En todo aquel año que habíamos estado juntos, a pesar de los halagos, de la pasión, de la intimidad, de todo lo que implicaba aquel affaire, jamás alguno de los dos había expresado algo con tanta carga emocional. Volví a reaccionar cuando me di cuenta de que lloraba desconsoladamente. Rápidamente me senté a su lado y la abracé. No dije nada, me limité a escuchar sus lamentos y a enfrentar aquel momento. Cuando se calmó me contó la historia entera. Fue entonces cuando me enteré de su amor desmedido por mí, de sus sacrificios, de su dolor y del minúsculo pedazo de felicidad que experimentaba desde la primera vez que fui a su apartamento y comenzamos nuestra relación. Yo estaba en shock, me costaba un montón digerir todas aquellas confesiones. Ella hablaba y me miraba a los ojos mientras acariciaba mi mano suavemente. Cuando terminó no supe que responder. Traté de balbucear algo pero ella se percató de mi incapacidad. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me tranquilizó:

- No tienes que decir algo por mera cortesía, no espero respuesta alguna. Disculpa si llegué a incomodarte pero hacía tanto tiempo que me guardaba esto y no pude contenerme más- al terminar me miró a los ojos, demostrándome una serenidad fingida.

Yo percibí su nerviosismo y su inseguridad y aún así no dije algo al respecto. Suspiró y dejándome ver un poco más su preocupación me indicó:

-Continúa viniendo sólo si quieres. No pienses que te pido algo con todo esto. Eres libre de elegir.

Permanecí en silencio y ella finalizó:

-Ya es tarde, buenas noches- sonrió.

Salí de aquel departamento reflexionando sobre mis circunstancias, sobre mí mismo, sobre ti y sobre ella. Me dirigí al bar más cercano y pedí un whiskey mientras no dejaba de pensar. Eran aproximadamente las 9:30 pm. Me senté solo en una mesa alejada de la muchedumbre y del ruido. Hice anotaciones en servilletas. Rechacé a una que otra mujer que se me acercaba con extrañas intenciones. Lo sé, aquel no era el mejor lugar para discurrir sobre un tema tan delicado, pero no podía hacerlo en casa. Sería difícil, tortuoso… incluso imposible.

Tomé tres whiskeys lentamente mientras mi mente trabajaba a una violenta velocidad. Cavilaba, deducía, dudaba, descubría. Me sentía emocionalmente agotado, pero no me permitía salir de ese lugar sin conseguir solución alguna. Lamentablemente el cansancio me venció y me dirigí a casa. Llegué hoy, sí, este mismo día, a las 2:00 am, mientras tú me esperabas y te hacías la dormida. Sabías que te mentía y ya te habías cansado de tantas calumnias. Por eso, en algún momento, esperaba que me enfrentaras y que me exigieras la verdad. Ahora bien, sería mi decisión otorgártela.

Me acosté a tu lado y esperé a que estuvieses completamente dormida. Lo hiciste rápidamente y entonces yo me levanté. Di vueltas por toda la sala mientras mi mente y mi corazón me atormentaban al mismo tiempo. Estaba fatigado pero no podía tranquilizarme ni dormir, no después de aquella confesión que tantas dudas había creado en mi interior.

Rendido y hastiado, accedí a acostarme una vez más. Ya sentado en la cama, contemplé tu silueta y me sentí desubicado al intentar acostarme a tu lado. En ese momento la añoré a ella, a su risa, a su piel, a su cabello, a su respiración y a sus lágrimas. Finalmente lo comprendí.

Al principio creí quererte porque estaba siendo y viviendo la historia de alguien más, no de mí mismo. En ese entonces lo que sentía por ti emergió por que me creía Zack, mi gran amigo y tu desaparecido novio. Y el dolor que sentí cuando moriste no fue totalmente mío, sino que gran parte perteneció a él.

Y aunque al final pude encontrarme a mí mismo, no fui capaz de distinguir la culpa que sentía a causa de tu muerte con el amor real. Cuando te perdí yo creía que te amaba por "ser" otra persona, y aquel retazo de sentimiento perduró aún después de descubrirme. Por eso sentía que te amaba cuando volví a encontrarte y decidí casarme contigo. Toda esa confusión no me permitió darme cuenta que la persona que realmente amaba se encontraba a mi lado desde que era un niño. A partir de entonces la quise con todas mis fuerzas y siempre lo hice, aunque yo no me hubiese dado cuenta sino hasta hace poco.

No puedo negar que durante todo este tiempo que he estado contigo he aprendido a quererte y a considerarte una excelente esposa. De hecho, yo podría estar el resto de mi vida contigo y sé que estaría muy satisfecho por eso. Pero no puedo permitirme perderla otra vez. No después de saber lo mucho que ha sufrido y de darme cuenta de lo que yo mismo estoy sufriendo en este momento. No obstante, aún no estoy del todo seguro.

_Then love, love will tear us apart again_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_

Lo siento porque sé que te haré sufrir. Lo siento porque tengo la certeza de que tú has aprendido a amarme, a pesar de que al inicio el afecto que sentías por mi era a causa del parecido que guardo con Zack. Lo siento porque la felicidad de los primeros años jamás podré experimentarla otra vez. Lo siento por haberme dado cuenta de que jamás te amé realmente. A pesar de ello, sé que no será justo que te deje… en realidad, no sé cómo actuar.

_Do you cry out in your sleep_

_All my failings expose? _

_Get a taste in my mouth_

_As desperation takes hold_

_Is it something so good_

_Just cant function no more?_

Te quiero, es verdad. Pero a ella la amo. En parte desearía no haberme dado cuenta y no tener la necesidad de explicarte todo este lío, y mucho menos de tener que tomar una decisión tan difícil.

Salgo del baño, me visto y me acicalo. Te observo una vez más. No puedo negarlo, eres hermosa. Tomo a mi celular y me dispongo a salir. Tal vez el aire fresco y la soledad me permitan tomar una mejor decisión, pero antes envío un mensaje de texto. Independientemente del veredicto, necesito concebir ese encuentro.

Trato de mantener la calma y a pesar de ello las manos me tiemblan y me sudan. Mi cuerpo entero está inquieto, me siento sofocado y el corazón está a punto de traspasar mi pecho. Decido bajar las escaleras que conducen a la sala pero vacilo un poco. Vuelvo la mirada al cuarto y todavía sigues profundamente dormida. Lo pienso un poco y camino hasta mi oficina. Busco una pluma y una hoja de papel. Escribo algo en ella y la doblo por la mitad, luego en una de las caras plasmo tu nombre. Me devuelvo a la habitación y coloco la carta en la mesa de noche adyacente a ti. Deposito un beso en tu mejilla y al oído te susurro un "Volveré". Bajo las escaleras, atravieso la sala, salgo de la casa y me subo a la moto.

Por supuesto que volveré. Lo haré porque te quiero, porque somos amigos, porque durante un tiempo me hiciste feliz, porque te debo la vida al igual que el resto del mundo, porque fuiste la esposa perfecta, porque Zack quisiera que yo cuidara de ti. Aunque más que eso no puedo prometerte. Sé que serás feliz, pero ahora es mi oportunidad para lograrlo. Perdóname, probablemente estoy siendo egoísta pero ya estoy seguro de lo que quiero. Perdóname si en este momento ya has leído la carta y te estoy causando un gran sufrimiento. Perdóname y te ruego que lo entiendas. Ya he tomado una decisión.

_Then love, love will tear us apart again_

_Love, love will tear us apart again_

Llego a mi destino y allí la encuentro. Ella se percata de mi aparición y sonríe confusa y un poco nerviosa, aunque yo no le permito hablar. Simplemente la abrazo con desmedida fuerza y la beso allí mismo, enfrente de todos, ya no es un secreto ni un affaire. La amo y he decidido estar con ella para siempre. La amo y es todo lo que necesito. La amo y al fin me doy cuenta. La amo y no perderé esta oportunidad.

Me separo de ella y le sonrío, ella hace lo mismo y deposito un beso en su frente. Ya habrá tiempo para responder preguntas, ahora sólo quiero gozar de mi descubrimiento.

La muerte no pudo desligarnos del todo.

Fue el amor el que terminó por separarnos completamente.

Aeris… lo siento.

FIN

Hmmmm ( No me parece que quedó tan bueno. REVIEWS PLEASE! Háganme saber sus opiniones y a partir de estas yo decidiré si continúo escribiendo o mejor… hago piezas de origami P Besos!


End file.
